Your Dream Bey Battles
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: The first chapter is basically a bigger and better description of what exactly the point of this Fic is; here's a small summary: you give me a dream battle of yours (via review) and I will comment back saying whether or not I have or have not done that battle (forgot to put that in the chapter) and then tell you if I will or will not do your battle...though I will most likely do it
1. Chapter 1

If you guys want me to do a battle between any Bladers from the original Beyblade series (Beyblade, V-Force, G-Revolution) against any of the Bladers from the Metal Saga (Metal Fusion, Masters, Fury, Zero-G) just leave your dream battle or battles as a review. I will also do battles between Bladers from the same saga that have not battled before. This is a FanFic without a story; it's purely about Bey Battles.

One thing though, all of the battles will take place after my last BeyBlade FanFiction, which was G-Revolution vs. Metal Fury. Go ahead and read that before you submit your battle(s). Thank you and I hope to get some awesome results!


	2. Brooklyn vs Gingka

Brooklyn vs. Gingka

Madoka was eating lunch, sitting in her room on her laptop, and then she got a video-chat alert. "Hmm?" She saw that it was Brooklyn from the BBA, she swallowed her food, and answered the call. "Hello, Brooklyn." She said with a smile.

Brooklyn smiled. "Hello, Madoka." He leaned a bit closer to the camera. "Is your boyfriend there?"

"No; Gingka's not here right now. Why do you ask?"

Brooklyn leaned back away from the camera. "I would like to challenge him to a battle."

Madoka's eyes widened.

"After watching his battle against Tyson at the celebration and watching their first two battles against each other…I decided that I wanted to face Gingka as well."

Madoka was now slightly scared for Gingka – one of the most powerful Bladers, who possesses scary abilities, wants to battle her boyfriend. "Um, sure. He would love to battle you." She then put on a small smile.

"Great." Brooklyn smiled widely. "Just call me back when you finally get a hold of him and please have him with you when you call back."

Madoka nodded. "Will do."

"Thank you again."

"Bye." Madoka waved.

Brooklyn waved too. "Bye-bye."

Madoka leaned back and looked up to the ceiling. "Gingka…"

Sometime later

Madoka walked into Gingka's favorite burger joint and saw him finishing his last burger with Kenta. "Gingka!" Madoka yelled and jogged to him.

With a mouth full of food Gingka said: "Hey, Madoka!"

"Swallow your food, Gingka." Benkei said from behind the counter.

Gingka swallowed loudly and looked at Madoka. "So, what's up?"

Benkei and Kenta looked at Madoka. "How do you do it?" They asked.

Madoka lightly giggled and Gingka protested.

Gingka turned back to Madoka. "So, spit it out. What's up?"

"Brooklyn from the BBA wants to battle you." Madoka answered.

Gingka's heart began to race, his hands started to sweat, and he felt anxiousness boiling inside him.

Madoka put her hand on Gingka's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked, taking note of his heavy breathing.

Gingka looked down…and chuckled. He looked back up to Madoka with a grin. "I'm excited."

Back at Madoka's house

Madoka, Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei were all in Madoka's room, waiting for Brooklyn to answer the video call. The silent tension in the room was putting a weight on everyone – and then…

"Madoka!" Brooklyn's smiling face came on the computer screen. He opened his eyes. "Oh. You brought Gingka like I requested. Thank you." He smiled again.

"You're welcome." Madoka nodded.

Brooklyn, with a small smile still on his face, looked intently at Gingka. "So, I presume Madoka already told you about my challenge."

Gingka grinned and put up his fist. "She sure did."

Brooklyn lightly chuckled. "Do you accept?"

Gingka stood straight. "Of course."

Brooklyn got closer to the screen. "Great. I've already done a search of your town and I found a forest we can battle in that is near the outskirts of town. What do you say?"

"When do you want to meet?" Gingka asked.

Brooklyn brushed some hair to the side. "I'll be there tomorrow. Until then, Gingka." He winked and the chat call ended.

Benkei then said: "That forest is only a couple of miles away from here."

"We can all leave for there early in the morning." Kenta said.

Gingka pulled out Big Bang Pegasus and looked at the BeyBlade. "Excited, Pegasus?" Gingka heard the horse neigh and Gingka knew that was a yes.

The next day

Gingka and Madoka met Kenta and Benkei outside of Madoka's home in the morning.

"What time are you supposed to battle Brooklyn?" Kenta asked.

Gingka looked up to the sky. "Don't know."

The others all fell on their heads and quickly got back to their feet!

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Madoka yelled/questioned.

Gingka looked at her innocently. "Well, you were there. He didn't say what time."

Madoka sighed heavily. "Let's just go."

They all then walked towards their destination.

They made it to the forest and didn't see Brooklyn at all.

"Well", Gingka started, "he's not here." He then dropped his backpack to the ground and laid his head on it. "Might as well take a nap."

The others looked at each other, shrugged, and then did the same.

Sometime later, Brooklyn made it to Gingka and company. Once he saw them, he chuckled. "If you can't beat them", he then laid on the ground with his hands behind his head, "join them."

Madoka was the first one to wake up and when she did, she woke up the others.

Once awake, Gingka's and Brooklyn's stomachs growled; the two laughed together.

"We can share my lunch." Gingka said as he dug through his backpack.

Brooklyn cocked a brow. "Share?"

Gingka pulled out his lunch box. "If we battle on a full stomach, we might be too slow and tired." Gingka chuckled.

"Agreed." Brooklyn said.

So, they all ate lunch together.

After lunch, they walked through the forest, until they found an open grassy area.

"And this is where we will battle." Brooklyn proclaimed.

"Alright!" Gingka ran to one side of the clearing; and Brooklyn walked to the opposite side.

Kenta put his backpack on the ground. "This is going to be good."

"Oh, yeah!" Benkei agreed loudly.

Madoka sat down and pulled out her laptop. "I'm ready to record the battle and data!" She said to Gingka and Brooklyn.

"Right!" Gingka yelled.

"In three." Brooklyn started.

"Two." Gingka continued.

"One." The others said.

"Let it rip!" Brooklyn and Ginkga yelled and launched their Blades!

"Attack, Pegasus!" Gingka commanded.

"Defend, Zeus." Brooklyn said.

Pegasus sizzled against Zeus and a large gust of wind, from the Blades, started blowing through the forest.

The others yelled.

Kenta shook with excitement. "What power!"

A large explosion erupted from the Blades and they landed in front of their Bladers.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Whoa. This is going to be fun."

Gingka chuckled. "Upper Mode!"

Brooklyn cocked a brow. "Upper Mode?"

Pegasus then upper cut Zeus over Brooklyn.

Brooklyn watched Zeus fly over him. "Oh. That's what that does."

Zeus landed some feet behind Brooklyn.

Brooklyn pointed at Pegasus. "Go get him, Zeus."

The two Blades rushed towards each other; Pegasus leaned downward, ready to upper cut Zeus again, and Zeus did the same – they upper cut each other and went flying!

"What!?" Benkei yelled.

Gingka growled. "I forgot you copy your opponent."

Brooklyn chuckled, closed his eyes, and waved hair away from his face. "What else do you have in store for me?"

"Attack!" Gingka yelled.

"Dodge." Brooklyn said.

With every attack Pegasus tried to deliver, Zeus perfectly dodged, but Pegasus was forcing Zeus towards a tree.

"Now!" Gingka commanded; Pegasus attacked Zeus, but Zeus dodged at the last moment and caused Pegasus to knock the tree down.

"Oops." Brooklyn scratched the back of his head. "My bad."

"Smash Mode!" Pegasus smashed through the tree and pushed Zeus against another tree, slowly breaking through the tree.

Brooklyn laughed a 'hmm' and Zeus knocked Pegasus away.

"Again!" Gingka ordered; and Pegasus attacked once more.

"Gingka!" Madoka yelled, wanting to scold him.

Zeus dodged again, but as soon as he dodged, he struck Pegasus away.

Pegasus attacked again, Zeus dodged (moving towards the tree), struck Pegasus, and Pegasus landed in front of Brooklyn.

Brooklyn smiled at the Bey. "Hello, Pegasus."

Zeus pushed Pegasus against a tree!

"Barrage Mode!" Pegasus began to move violently and knocked Zeus away. "Go!" Pegasus attacked.

"Counter." Brooklyn said and the two Blades bombarded each other with attacks, each collision sending out a flash of light.

The others covered their eyes from the bright lights.

"Push him, Zeus." Brooklyn requested; and Zeus quickly forced Pegasus through a tree!

The tree fell towards the Bladers, but they both jumped out of the way.

"Let's get that out of the way." Brooklyn raised his hand.

Zeus knocked the tree into the sky, fired a blast of black energy, and the tree exploded.

"To the sky, Pegasus!" Pegasus went up a tree and jumped high into the air. "Starblast Attack!"

When the attack was about to hit Zeus, ripples furiously formed in the air between Pegasus and Zeus…protecting Brooklyn's Bey.

Gingka growled and Pegasus jumped away.

"Now." Brooklyn put his hands over his head in the form of an x, then formed an o, and Zeus created/became a black-hole.

Gingka, the others, leaves, and the trees were all being forced towards the black-hole Brooklyn summoned.

"GINGKA!" His friends yelled.

Gingka took a step back. "Final Drive Mode!" Pegasus rushed to the black-hole, cancelled it out, and sent Zeus flipping away.

"Counter, Zeus!" Brooklyn said loudly.

The two Beys collided and an explosion happened! Zeus landed in front of Brooklyn's feet and Pegasus landed between Gingka's.

"The explosion sent Pegasus further back." Benkei shook.

Gingka growled. "Attack!" Pegasus rushed Zeus.

"Counter." Brooklyn said and Zeus did as it was told.

They collided again and the same thing happened.

"That's it!" Gingka jumped some feet back and Pegasus rushed back with him. "Cosmic Tornado!"

"Into the air, Zeus." Zeus jumped high into the sky and then dove down coated in black energy.

Madoka and Benkei gasped.

"That's Gingka's Starblast Attack!" Kenta yelled.

"Pegasus!" Pegasus jumped and flew towards Zeus.

They collided and blue energy began to streak behind Pegasus.

"Gotcha!" Gingka smiled.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Zeus!" Zeus quickly forced Pegasus to the ground in a black eruption!

Gingka covered his face as dust and debris flew towards him. He then looked down and saw Pegasus spinning directly in front of him, he looked up and saw Zeus spinning where the eruption happened…and Brooklyn smiling. "How?"

Brooklyn looked questioningly at Gingka. "Huh?"

Gingka took a step forward. "How did Tyson defeat you?"

Brooklyn chuckled. "There was no winner between the two of us."

The four others gasped.

"Tyson and I just kinda battled until we were both too exhausted to continue."

Gingka dropped his head in defeat. 'There's only one thing I can do…' Gingka thought. Gingka clenched his fist, bent his knees, and he stood there as if he were charging energy. "Come on, Pegasus." Pegasus slowly began to stop spinning.

"What's this?" Madoka typed on her laptop.

Brooklyn tilted his head to the side. "A sleep-out?"

"No!" Gingka said through clenched teeth…and Pegasus stopped spinning. "Not a sleep-out." Then Pegasus started spinning again…

Madoka yelled: "That's impossible!"

Kenta and Benkei both looked at Madoka's laptop. "WHAT!?" They asked.

Madoka swallowed. "Pegasus is spinning to the left!"

"NO WAY!" Kenta and Benkei both yelled and then looked at Pegasus and Gingka.

"AHH!" Gingka yelled as orange energy flowed out of him and Pegasus! Gingka then looked at Brooklyn. "Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!" Pegasus rushed Zeus in a forward spiral of orange fire!

"King of Darkness Attack." Zeus attacked in a forward spiraling black tornado.

The two collided and a pillar of spiraling black and orange energy went into the sky!

"How is this possible!?" Madoka asked.

"It has to be the Star Fragment!" Kenta answered.

"PEGASUS!" Gingka yelled and then a large explosion happened, completely knocking down trees, and leaving a crater!

Everyone was on the outside of the crater, but Brooklyn was sitting against a tree and Gingka was lying face down in front of a tree…Zeus was wobbling in front of Brooklyn and Pegasus was lying with Gingka.

Brooklyn looked at Pegasus, lightly smiled, and rested his head against the tree. "Looks like I won." He closed his eyes, exhaled, and Zeus stopped wobbling.

Later that day at the airport

The four teens were all standing outside the airport.

"Do you have to leave today?" Kenta asked.

Brooklyn nodded. "I don't think my team would know what to do without me for too long."

They all laughed.

Madoka bowed to Brooklyn. "It was nice to see you again."

Brooklyn bowed to her. "The same to you."

"Take care of yourself, Brooklyn." Benkei said.

"You do the same, Bull-Man." Brooklyn chuckled at himself and everyone else laughed with him.

Gingka was about to say goodbye –

"How did you get Pegasus to spin to the left?" Brooklyn asked.

Gingka looked to the ground, lightly smiled, and then looked back at Brooklyn. "It was a combination of practice and the Star Fragment…but when I – **force** ," Gingka emphasized the word, "Pegasus to spin to the left and use that Special Move." Gingka sighed. "It takes a lot out of me and Pegasus…it actually hurts a little too." He put a hand over his ribs.

"Did it hurt when you were laughing?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yep." Gingka replied.

Brooklyn brushed some hair away. "It was a good match and I hope you start feeling better soon." He put out his hand.

Gingka shook Brooklyn's hand. "Thank you and I hope to battle you again someday."

Brooklyn smiled. "Someday indeed."


	3. Tyson vs Ryuga

Ryuga vs. Tyson

(This is set during the Celebration Battle between the BBA and the WBBA in my previous BeyBlade FanFiction: G-Revolution vs. Metal Fury).

It's the night before the last five singles matches in the Celebration Battle and everyone is asleep.

Tyson stirs in his bed as a dream begins to form in his mind.

"Hey!" He heard a rough, but distant voice yell out. "Tyson!" It got closer and became more recognizable. "Look alive!"

"Ry-Ryuga?" Tyson's dream-self opened his eyes.

Ryuga barked: "Stand up."

Tyson got to his feet, saw Ryuga, and noticed they were in a white void. "Where are we?"

"In your mind."

Tyson looked around. "Huh." He scratched his head. "Hilary was right. It is empty."

Ryuga chuckled.

Tyson looked to Ryuga. "Ryuga…" Tyson stood there pondering.

"I know what you're about to ask." Ryuga snapped Tyson out of his thought and looked him in the eyes. "I'm dead, Tyson – and that's how I'm visiting you now in your dream."

"So, it's just a dream." Tyson looked around again. "My head really isn't empty!"

Ryuga pfft'd. "I haven't been around to see whether or not that's true yet." He then laughed.

"Whatever." Tyson rolled his eyes and lightly chuckled. "So, why are you here?"

"To test your strength before you battle Gingka."

Tyson was taken aback. "Test my strength? Why?"

"Gingka was my greatest rival, you have a reverse rotation Bey just like mine, why would I not want to test your strength?"

Tyson quickly put Dragoon on his launcher and took his stance. "Good point."

Ryuga did the same with L-Drago. "In 3."

Tyson: "2."

Both: "1 – let it rip!"

They launched their Blades to the floor of the void! The Blades collided and colors began to rapidly pass by through the void from the collision.

"Whoa." Tyson stared at constant change of scenery.

"L-Drago!" Ryuga yelled and his Blade began to push Dragoon.

Tyson focused back on the battle. "I don't think so!" Dragoon pushed back L-Drago to a deadlock. Tyson chuckled. "I've been wanting to battle you, Ryuga."

Ryuga grinned. "Same here."

"But L-Drago can't steal my spin power, you know that, right?"

Ryuga stood straight. "Oh – I don't need to steal your power to defeat you, Tyson. L-Drago!"

"Dragoon!"

An explosion sent the Blades back in front of their Bladers.

Ryuga grinned. "Special Move: Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" L-Drago was engulfed in bright orange flames and rushed towards Dragoon!

"Galaxy Turbo Twister!" A tornado blasted out and around Dragoon as the Blade raged towards L-Drago.

The Beys collided and immediately exploded away from each other, blowing back their owners onto the ground.

Ryuga and Tyson got up and looked down at their BeyBlades, looked at each other, and chuckled.

"Attack, L-Drago!"

"Go, Dragoon!" When Dragoon hit L-Drago, it went straight into the air above L-Drago and began to glow its natural blue. "Meteor Shower!" Dragoon dove down to L-Drago.

"What?!" Ryuga stared at the attack and growled. "Counter!" L-Drago took form out of its Bey and went to Dragoon.

Dragoon took form as well; and the two dragons collided heads, causing an explosion and sending Dragoon back to in front of Tyson.

Ryuga chuckled. "Any other moves you copied from Gingka?"

Tyson chuckled too. "Only one more." Dragoon jumped into the air, glowed a brighter blue, and: "Star Booster Attack!" Dragoon then dove towards L-Drago.

As the attack got closer, Ryuga smiled, and said: "Now."

Dragoon hit L-Drago and was blasted away!

"Whoa!" Tyson yelled. "What was that?"

"That was my defense Tip!" Ryuga replied. "This is my ultimate defense!"

Tyson lightly laughed. "Do you know how many 'Ultimate Defenses' I've faced? They all have a weakness…and – I've got just the attack to defeat yours."

"Another copied move?"

"Yep! I've been practicing on it and now I can finally test it" Tyson stuck out his hand. "Sonic Wave!" A blue blast shot out of Dragoon!

"No way!" Ryuga yelled right before the wave hit L-Drago, causing a blue explosion, sending both L-Drago and Ryuga away.

Ryuga was down on one knee with L-Drago in front of him and he glared at Tyson.

"You know", Tyson started, "executing that attack usually hurts." He then looked up as he pondered.

Ryuga stood. "It didn't hurt because this is a dream, Tyson."

Tyson looked back at Ryuga. "Oh yeah."

Ryuga smiled. "It's time to end this. L-Drago! Ultimate Move: Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!" L-Drago rushed in a forward spiral of orange fire!

"Dragoon! Use Evolution Storm!" A tornado completely covered Dragoon and the attack raged towards L-Drago!

The attacks collided, caused the white void to crack and become multiple colors, and then the two attacks caused a large explosion that made the void bright purple.

Tyson woke up in his room. "R-Ryuga?" He looked around.

'That was a great match, Tyson.' He heard Ryuga say.

Tyson gasped and looked around some more.

Ryuga chuckled. 'Have a great match with Gingka.'

Ryuga's voice echoed as it faded away in Tyson's mind.

"Ryuga…goodbye."


	4. Kai vs Dynamis

Kai vs. Dynamis

After a long trip, Kai finally made it to Dynamis' tower.

Dynamis saw the Blader. "Kai?"

Kai stopped at the other end of the BeyBlading arena. "Dynamis."

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to find enlightenment in your beliefs. Now", Kai pulled out his launcher, rip cord, Dranzer, and took his Bey battling stance, "let's battle."

"What?" Dynamis blinked. "I thought you wanted to learn about my beliefs."

Kai chuckled. "You're a Blader, right?"

"Yes." Dynamis nodded.

"Then battle me and then we will talk."

Dynamis chuckled. "Okay." He shrugged and then took his position. "Three."

"Two."

"ONE. LET IT RIP!" They launched their Beys into the stadium!

Jupiter went to the center of the stadium and Dranzer spun around the wall of the stadium.

Kai looked at Dynamis and chuckled. "Attack, Dranzer!" Dranzer flew down to Jupiter and struck the BeyBlade into the air!

"Jupiter!" Dynamis yelled and Jupiter went down the stadium wall, attacking Dranzer; but Dranzer dodged and Jupiter went to the very edge of the wall.

"Now." Kai commanded and Dranzer sent Jupiter back out of the stadium.

"Go back to the stadium and use Satellite Move, Jupiter!"

"I don't think so!" Dranzer went up the stadium, out towards Jupiter, and struck the Bey to the other side of the stadium.

Both Blades landed at the same time.

"ATTACK!" The two Bladers yelled, their BeyBlades met in the center and caused an explosion!

The Beys struck the wall behind them.

"That's it!" Dynamis yelled and Jupiter went into the sky. "Grand Lightning!" Jupiter was coated in lighting and dove down to Dranzer.

"Dranzer!" The Blade caught on fire, jumped toward Jupiter, and they collided in midair causing an immediate explosion of fire and lightning!

Dynamis and Kai uncovered their faces from the explosion and saw Dranzer spinning in the center.

Then Dynamis heard a ding behind him. He turned and saw Jupiter laying on the floor.

Dynamis dropped his shoulders. "Jupiter…" He then went and picked up his best friend.

Kai caught Dranzer and jumped over to Dynamis. "That was a good match."

Dynamis chuckled, stood, and turned to Kai. "So, what would you like to know about Greek Mythology?"


	5. Kai and Tyson vs Ryuga and Ryuto

Tyson and Kai vs. Ryuga and Ryuto

In an alternate universe where the BBA and WBBA Celebration went differently and Ryuga is alive, Ryuto convinced Ryuga to do a team battle with him against Tyson and Kai…and they accepted.

(The differences in this universe: Instead of F-Dynasty battling Yu and Tsubasa, they battle Aguma and Bao, and still lose. The all Starz battle and defeat Team Dungeon, this including: Ryuto, Masamune, Zeo, and Toby. White Tiger X loses to Whang Hu Zhong. Team Excalibur defeat The Majestics. Yu and Kenny have a battle, where Yu wins. Ming-Ming battles and defeats Yuki, Mystel loses to King, Garland faces and defeats Tsubasa, Brooklyn defeats Kyoya, Daichi faces Tithi and loses, Max and Dynamis have a tie, Kai faces Ryuga and loses, Chris still defeats Crusher, Kenta still loses to Ray, and Tyson still defeats Gingka.)

Kai, Ryuga, Ryuto, and Tyson are at a grassy plain, away from anyone or anything they could hurt or damage.

Kai and Tyson are standing side-by-side, as are the brothers, and Tyson is facing Ryuga with Kai facing Ryuto.

"Kai", Tyson starts, "are you sure you want me to fight Ryuga?"

"Positive" Kai tells him. "It's your turn anyways."

The four then take their launching positions, they countdown, and then they let it rip!

The Beys collide, but Dragoon and L-Drago are sent away by the other to their Bladers.

As Dranzer slowly pushes Dragonis, Kai looks at Ryuga…Dranzer launches Dragonis away and then Kai and Dranzer attack Ryuga and L-Drago! Kai spins in the air and swings his right leg at Ryuga's head, but Ryuga ducks under it; the BeyBlades mirroring their actions. Ryuga then punches Kai's face with his left fist and L-Drago strikes Dranzer, launching them both away!

L-Drago goes into absorption mode; then Ryuga and L-Drago attack. Ryuga running alongside Kai's airborne body starts punching and kicking, while L-Drago absorbs Dranzer's energy.

"Hey, Ryuga" Tyson yells!

Ryuga stops attacking to turn, turns his head, and is punched away by Tyson's right fist! Dragoon slamming away L-Drago with Ryuga.

Tyson is blasted by Ryuto's shoulder and falls down next to Kai, their Blades next to them.

Ryuto and Dragonis jump into the air and land next to Ryuga and L-Drago.

Tyson and Kai stand and face their opponents.

Tyson whispers to Kai: "I've got a plan".

Kai takes off his scarf, letting the weight come off his shoulders, and says: "I'm listening".

"Let's attack Ryuga together"

"And how are we going to do that?"

Ryuto turns to Ryuga. "You okay, brother?"

Rygua chuckles and says: "I'm fine".

Kai, Dranzer, Dragoon, and Tyson fly towards the others!

Ryuga and Ryuto run to them, with their Beys rushing with them!

When in attacking distance, Tyson spins and gets behind Kai; Dragoon darting behind Dranzer.

This distracted the duo of brothers, giving Kai an opening to punch Ryuga and Dranzer bashing L-Drago.

Tyson and Dragoon leap into the air and Tyson plants his feet onto Ryuga's chest and Dragoon lands harshly on L-Drago's FaceBolt.

Ryuto and Dragonis go to attack Kai and Dranzer, but they are sent away by a swipe from Dranzer and a backhand to the face by Kai!

Ryuga grabs Tyson's ankles as orange energy gathers around him and L-Drago. He yells: "Get off of me"! Ryuga throws Tyson off of and behind him; with L-Drago veering to send Dragoon off. Ryuga then almost instantly gets to his feet; L-Drago hits Dranzer and Ryuga head butts Kai, he then spins to the left, L-Drago following, and L-Drago bashes into Dranzer as Ryuga backhands Kai with his left! Ryuga takes a step back as Tyson appears between him and Kai, trying to jab his elbow into Ryuga, Ryuga then puts out his right hand and an orange ripple of energy sends Tyson into Kai and they are blasted away! This happens as L-Drago smashes against Dragoon, sending him into Dranzer; the two Blades soaring away with their Bladers.

Tyson and Kai stand and begin to breathe heavily.

Tyson mutters: "Darn him".

Kai stands next to Tyson and asks: "What now?"

Tyson sighs.

Ryuto stands next to Ryuga and says: "Looks like we got them on the ropes". He then laughs.

Ryuga turns to his brother and punches him in the stomach as L-Drago drains Dragonis' energy!

Tyson and Kai gasp at Ryuga's actions.

Ryuto asks: "Why?"

Ryuga chuckles as orange energy covers him and L-Drago. "I don't need your help in this fight!" He tells Ryuto. "All I need is your energy!"

L-Drago pulls away from Dragonis and the smaller Bey stops spinning.

Ryuga turns back to Kai and Tyson with a wide grin. "Attack!" He juts out his hand and L-Drago attacks!

Tyson and Kai copy Ryuga and their Blades, together, collide with his!

Wind gusts from the collision and a bright white light shines forth from it as well.

"Come on, Tyson" Kai yells at his teammate! "You have the powers of Strata Dragoon, Wolborg, and the Four Sacred Bit-Beasts!"

Tyson growls and then says: "If you haven't noticed, Kai, I'm a little beat up like you!"

A shockwave erupts from the collision, pushing back the three Bladers.

"What if I give you my energy like Ryuga did from his brother?" Kai asks.

Tyson looks to Kai in mild shock…but nods. "Do it".

Kai hops behind Tyson and puts his hand on Tyson's shoulder, as Dranzer goes around Dragoon and spins against the Dragon Blade. Fire then surrounds both Kai and Dranzer, Kai begins to yell, and the fire clearly leaves his body, disappearing into Tyson's; this being reflected by Dranzer and Dragoon as well. The fire leaves Kai's body and Dranzer stops spinning.

"Thanks, Kai", Tyson says. He then backhands the air with his left hand and Dragoon knocks away L-Drago! "Slash". Tyson dashes to Ryuga, Dragoon appears in front of L-Drago, and the two send their opponents into the sky! Dragoon and Tyson come above Ryuga and L-Drago, and Tyson says: "Spike". He kicks Ryuga to the ground with Dragoon slamming L-Drago with its Blader. "Spiral" Tyson says; and then he starts spinning as he and Dragoon plummet to Ryuga and L-Drago!

"Not again" Ryuga says. He then gets up and dodges the attack!

Tyson and Dragoon land roughly on the ground, both creating craters!

Before Ryuga could react, Tyson was behind him and the air was cold…

Tyson says: "Rog".

L-Drago is covered in ice and then Dragoon attacks the frozen BeyBlade and shatters the ice!

Ryuga folds over from the pain of being hit in the stomach. He growls as he realizes how fast Tyson and his punch were, he turns to punch Tyson –

Tyson turns faster than Ryuga and says: "Shield".

Ryuga's punch hits Tyson's face with no effect whatsoever, as L-Drago is simply grinding against Dragoon in a futile attack.

Tyson puts his left hand on Ryuga's chest and a blue ripple of energy sends Ryuga away as Dragoon also knocks L-Drago away! "Evolution Storm!"

A large tornado surrounds Dragoon and it attacks L-Drago!

"L-Drago!" Ryuga yells as he stands to watch his Blade carried into the sky by the tornado. Ryuga growls again and then yells: "Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!"

L-Drago is engulfed in an orange flame and dives down the eye of the tornado!

"Attack, Dragoon!" Dragoon uses wind form the tornado to coat itself in wind as it too jumps through the eye and collides with L-Drago!

A black explosion erupts from the collision, cancelling out the tornado, and sending away all four Bladers!

When Tyson and Ryuga get up, after the explosion and the sound from it died out, and see that the explosion burnt away all the grass in front of them.

"Whoa" Tyson and Ryuto both say.

Dragoon lands in front of Tyson, still spinning…and then L-Drago lands in front of Ryuga face down.

Ryuga smirks as he grabs L-Drago. "You won Tyson", he tells the cap wearing teen. Ryuga stands, turns to Kai, and says: "You both won." He then starts his leave.

Ryuto quickly stands. "Ryuga, wait!" He follows his older brother, but turns to run backwards as he congratulates Kai and Tyson on the battle; he turns back and catches up to Ryuga.

Kai chuckles, he then turns to Tyson and the two share a nod.


	6. Wild Fang Team Battle

Team Wild Fang Japan vs. Team Wild Fang Africa

Part 1

After constant complaining and begging from Tithi and Yu, Kyoya and Nile finally agreed to let the two of them have what they want, a team battle between their six man team. Benkei, Kyoya, and Yu make up the three man team of Wild Fang Japan, while Demure, Nile, and Tithi make up Wild Fang Africa. The six agreed to meet in Japan for their battle, preferably in a WBBA building with a proper stadium.

Once they all met, it was up to the team captains to make the decision for who will fight who.

'Knowing Tithi,' Nile started thinking, 'he'll want to fight someone "fun" and that's not Kyoya'. "Tithi," he turned to the small boy, "would you like to fight Yu again?"

Tithi hummed as he pondered the question. "I would, but I also want to fight someone that I haven't fought yet".

"So, Benkei?" Demure asked.

"Sure!" Tithi yelled enthusiastically.

'Which means that Demure will have to face Yu' Nile thought. 'He wouldn't be able to face Kyoya, but he can get around Yu's sand move and that'll put me against Kyoya, if Demure doesn't win'.

"This is still best two out of three, right?" Kyoya asked.

Team Africa nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Get out there Benkei!"

"Right!" Benkei blew steam from his nose and ran up to the stadium. He got into launching position and asked who his opponent was.

Nile answered, "Tithi".

"Tithi!?" Benkei yelled in fear.

"Yay!" Tithi ran to the stadium and got into position. "I'm so excited!"

"Man up, Benkei!" Kyoya yelled.

"Right!" Benkei nodded. "Three!" He started the countdown.

"Two!" Tithi said.

"One!" The others said.

"Let it rip!" Benkei and Tithi yelled and launched their Blades.

Benkei commanded Dark Bull to attack.

"Yeah, counter!" Tithi excitedly yelled.

The Beys collided and Dark Bull was blasted to the edge of the stadium.

"Come on," Tithi said. "Hit me with something strong".

"Strong, huh?" Benkei huffed. "Bull Uppercut!"

Dark Bull's Spin Track started glowing red as it charged Quetzalcoatl.

"Awesome!" Tithi exclaimed.

Quetzalcoatl was sent into the sky by Bull!

"Whoa," the young Blader watched his Bey.

Then Quetzalcoatl fell back into the stadium.

"What?" Benkei questioned.

"So, are any of your attacks really strong?" Tithi asked, being disappointed by Benkei.

"Bull!" Benkei yelled. "If you want to see strong, then I'll hit you with my strongest attack!"

"Alright!" Tithi jumped in excitement. "Then I'll hit you with mine too!"

Quetzalcoatl went into the air.

"Let's go, Bull! Maximum Stampede!" Dark Bull caught on fire and flew towards Quetzalcoatl.

"Ishtar Impact!" Quetzalcoatl glowed gold and dove down to Bull.

The Beys collided and Quetzalcoatl immediately smashed Bull into the stadium, a gold pillar with a fire epicenter formed from the crash landing!

"Bull!" Benkei cried out and saw his BeyBlade lying in the center of the stadium, with scorch marks around the Bey.

"Aw man," Tithi complained, his Blade still spinning. "That wasn't very fun". He caught Quetzalcoatl and skipped back to Nile. "Next time, let me fight someone stronger, okay?"

Nile smirked with a chuckle and said, "Okay".

Benkei walked back to Kyoya with his head lowered in defeat. "Ky-"

"Go, Yu," Kyoya ignored/interrupted Benkei.

"Right!" Yu nodded and ran to the stadium.

Benkei sat next to Kyoya and watched Yu.

Nile turned to Demure and told him, "It's your turn".

Demure gulped, nodded, and walked to the stadium.


	7. Wild Fang Team Battle 2

Team Wild Fang Japan vs. Team Wild Fang Africa

Part 2

Demure and Yu stepped up to the stadium and took their launching positions.

"3!" Demure started the countdown.

"2!" Yu continued.

"1! Let it rip!" They yelled together and launched their BeyBlades into the stadium!

Libra went straight to the center of the stadium as Scorpio went around.

"Attack, Scorpio!" Counter Scorpio attacked Flame Libra and the two Beys fired off sparks.

Yu smiled at Demure. "Yeah", he spoke up, "you've gotten stronger".

Demure grinned at Yu.

"But not strong enough. Libra!" Yu shouted while swatting his right arm to the side, having Libra knock Scorpio away.

Demure lightly growled at himself, and then commanded, "Into the air, Scorpio!" Scorpio went up the wall of the stadium and into the air! "Dive down!" The Blade did as told and dove towards Libra.

"Bad idea", Yu simply put. "Sonic shield!"

"What!?" Demure hollered.

Scorpio struck Libra and was sent into the sky!

"Oh no!" Demure wailed, as he watched his BeyBlade.

Luckily, Scorpio landed on the wall in front of Demure; allowing him to sigh in relief.

Benkei loudly gnarled, blowing steam from his nostrils. "Watch yourself, Demure!"

"Don't help him!" Kyoya scorned Benkei.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya, but Demure is still part of Team Wild Fang", Benkei defended.

Kyoya snarled in displeasure, knowing Benkei was right.

"Go, Scorpio!" Demure ordered and Scorpio rushed Libra, leaning forward.

When Scorpio reached Libra, it instantaneously pushed Libra to the edge, but the rounded part of Libra's tip caught the stadium's edge and kept the stamina Bey in the fight.

Yu exhaled in ease, but automatically turned his attention back to the battle.

Demure knew he didn't have the strength to send Libra out in the current position, so Scorpio came back to deliver the finishing blow, but that moment gave the opposing Blade enough time to dodge by going around Scorpio. When Scorpio struck Libra was already behind Demure's BeyBlade.

"What!?" Demure and the onlookers cried out simultaneously.

Yu laughed haughtily and jumped back. "Sonic Wave!" Libra blasted out a green wave of energy, hitting Scorpio and causing an explosion that destroyed that quarter of the stadium's wall!

"Scorpio!" Demure called out to his battle partner and Scorpio was seen wobbling away from the cloud of dust and stadium debris.

"Attack, Libra!" Yu commanded and Libra sent Scorpio out of the ring and into Yu's hands.

Demure dropped his head in defeat, but chuckled from the fun he had.

Yu caught Libra and jogged Scorpio back to Demure. "Good fight, Demure", Yu smiled up at the other Blader.

"Thank you, Yu, it was a great fight", Demure returned Yu's smile with his own.

"Yay!" Tithi cheered as he jumped. "Now, I get to battle Yu!"

"No!" Kyoya and Nile governed!

Kyoya added, "You two can battle any time…this is our battle; right, Nile!?"

Nile nonchalantly grinned and nodded in agreement.


	8. Wild Fang Team Battle Finale

Kyoya and Nile approached the stadium, attached their BeyBlades to their launchers and took their launching positions.

Kyoya grinned and asked, "You think you can defeat a Legendary Blader?"

Nile chuckled, "Just because a star gave you some extra power, doesn't make you legendary."

"I defeated Rago."

"You helped Gingka defeat Rago." Nile shot back with a narcissistic grin.

"Let it rip!" Kyoya angrily launched his Blade before Nile!

Nile launched Horuseus and sat in the center as Leone spun around the stadium's wall.

"Attack, Leone!" Kyoya commanded and his Bey attacked Nile's.

Horuseus was launched away from the center and landed on the wall of the stadium in front of Nile!

Nile growled.

"Follow it up!" Kyoya told his Blade.

"Dodge!" Horuseus dodged the attack and Kyoya's heavy BeyBlade stopped right at the edge. "Now!" Vulcan Horuseus attacked Fang Leone and started to push the opposing top out of the stadium.

"Not a chance!" Kyoya roared and Leone pushed Horuseus back to the center! "Lion Gale Force Wall!"

The tornado launched the enemy top into the sky!

"Land, Horuseus!" Nile practically pleaded and his partner landed safely in the stadium. "Now, open your wings!" Bullets of air struck Leone and the stadium floor around it!

Kyoya chuckled. "Is that all you have!?"

"Hit him some more!" Nile demanded and Horuseus blasted Leone again-and-again!

Kyoya just grinned at Nile.

"What?" Nile looked Leone and saw there was no loss of momentum. Nile went to call for another move –

"Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone used the debris caused by Horuseus' attack for its move.

"Now, Horuseus!" Horuseus began to glow gold and the flung debris did nothing. "Attack!" The BeyBlade flew past all the debris and the wind and attacked Fang Leon, causing an explosion!

"Rah!" Kyoya swatted the dust away from him.

"ATTACK!" They both shouted.

The two BeyBlades caused a larger explosion, sending them both back to the front of their Bladers, still in the stadium, and repeated four more times!

"ONCE MORE!" The same thing happened, but Nile had Horseus go back to the center after the explosion.

"Into the air, Leone!"

"What!?"

Leone jumped into the sky, tilted upside down to face Horuseus and, "King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" The twister blasted down towards Vulcan Horuseus!

"Horuseus! Mystic Zone!" The gold pillar of light and energy collided with the twister!

"Push it down, Leone!" The twister began to do so, giving Kyoya the upper hand.

"Stay strong!" Nile rallied and the twister stopped pushing through.

Wind and gold energy began to lash out from the center of the collision!

"AAAAHHH!" They poured more energy into their special moves until a large explosion went off!

Everyone was blocking their faces from the explosion.

"Bu-Bull!" Benkei cried out.

"What a battle!" Demure basically translated.

When the smoke was gone, both Beys were seen in the stadium, both clearly weak, and Vulcan Horuseus was no longer glowing gold.

"Go now, Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!" Leone rushed Horuseus, used a green tornado to launch the other into the air! Leone then pounced up the tornado, attacking its opponent, and blasted Nile's Blade into the sky and out of the stadium!

"YEAH!" Benkei and Yu cheered! "TEAM WILD FANG JAPAN WINS!"

Kyoya caught Leone and he looked to Nile as he was coming up from grabbing Horuseus from the ground.

The two looked at each other and shared a grin, one of respect from two team leaders.


End file.
